Gamer's pride never dies (M reader x Rwby)
by Thunderbird9008
Summary: (Y/n) has no memory of how he got to where he is and wakes up with a wound not knowing how he got it. One thing he knows now is that he's no longer on earth. Will Beacon put him to the test or will he die.
1. Chapter 1

Screaming up in pain two people run next to your side and hold you down. Vision was blurry so sight wasn't allowing you to see who was there "Qrow give him another shot he needs his rest" a needle poke was in your side as your vision began to fade. you had no vision of what happen.

Crows can be heard eating on those who dare wonder this wretched wasteland. The sun was casting its very faint light on the dark mountains that surrounded this kingdom of darkness. The sun was now retreating from the battle with darkness. Overlooking her kingdom from her castle window, her apprentices cinder, and her two teammates by her side, mercury and emerald. The two of them bowing their heads in a knee stance. Emerald lifted her head as cinder gestured her to rise, She pulled out her scroll and began tapping on the screen as Cinder walked closer to Salem. Cinder smiled as she looks at Salem "Salem we found someone who might be a great ally in the future."

Salem narrowed her eyes like a sniper taking aim "What do you mean by that?" Emerald looked at Cinder as she gestured her to move forward, Emerald showed the screen and pressed the play button.

The screen began by playing as the camera was laying on the ground a strange metal pod was laying on the ground in the pod was a fairly fit male laying in the pod sleeping. The camera shifted as men in black armor unlike any army move in front of the pod and start tinkering with it. "Sir we got multiple enemies inbound"

One of them removed the glass covering the front of the pod. "Mickey, Dutch, I want both of you to carry him as the rest of us provide cover fire".

Two soldiers carried the body out of the pod and the two began to walk off with the body. One of the crew members were in the pod pulling on something "Buck come on you're get left behind!'

can be heard off camera, the one in the pod looks over "Don't worry I'm just grabbing the shotgun from his pod!"

The soldier was walking off until the camera caught his eyes "What do we have here?" he picked up the camera and lifted it to his face showing a metal helmet with a glass protection "You are coming with me".

The recording went static as Emerald slides her finger on her scroll speeding up time until flashing of lights were seen, she went a bit more further and stopped to play the video.

The camera was placed on a tree stump as the rest of the ground went in view of the camera. "What are we gonna do?"

Mickey looks at buck "I guess we'll have to make him think this is a dream, we need his help"

Buck looks at the person laying on the ground and place a shotgun next to his feet. "If he knows how to work a gun we could sure as hell use his help".

Hallowing can be heard as red eyes began to come from the forest looking at the men. They all put their backs to each other and aimed at the trees a Beowolf begins to run at them getting shot down just out of cameras view. A line of black tall humanoid figures with a canine skull on its head begin to stand at the edge of the meadow completely surrounding the troops, the wolves all lift their heads a let out a strong hollow. "Men you know the music, time to dance!"

Gun shots can be heard as one of them kneels down at the boy after the gunshots were fired "Here I need you to take this." he held up a gun and nodded at him and began to fire as soon as the boy nodded in agreement.

One Beowolf was seen tackling one of the soldiers dragging him off into the forest as he was screaming "MICKEY!" one of them cried out.

A Beowolf had bite his head and yanked it off digging his teeth deep in his body. Gunfire still continued as the squad was being wiped out one by one until there was only the boy and buck left fighting. The male would lean forward while buck rolled over and shoot a grim on the side of him and the boy turned to cock his shotgun and fire at the grim chasing buck before he rolled over the male back.

The unknown figure ran out of ammo but there it away and a small ball glowed in his hands and he aimed in front of him a handgun firing at the grim and reloading after each clip is fired. He formed another small ball in his hands and pulled out another gun firing from both hands, after each shot was fired it broke the grimms skull killing it and making it disappear into thin air.

A grimm unlike the rest came out of the forest with the body of ape and had chest plates of stone. The grimm began to beat its chest and charge at buck, the soldier saw it charging and engaged in combat rolling out of the way as the grimm was attacking and fired every chance he got as the rest of the creatures were fighting the other male failing to bring him down. The grimm were now becoming thin, the ape looked at buck and picked up a rock and threw it at him he was shocked and couldn't move a loud sound can be heard as his blood and armor flew from a tree that had the rock covering a crushed body.

Over his shoulders the male saw what happened and his eyes opened in horror, He threw his guns away and pulled a bow with blue at the end and had anger in his eyes. Arrow after arrow grimm fell to the floor, the ape began to beat his chest scaring the other grimm off. It ran and lifted its chest with it's arms over its head, the young figure can be seen putting on a grey hat, his body began to turn to stone as he lifted his hands and stopped the grimms attack striking fear into its heart. He kicked the grimm in its chest knocking it back "COME AT ME!" he screamed with sadness and anger in his voice.

The grimm began to beat its chest and scream at the male it began to run and the boy pulled out the same bow and aimed it at the grimm, his entire body began to glow blue as a stream of light went into the bow with a bright blue spear he released the bow and his power's begin to unfold "ryū ga waga teki o kurau"

The arrow broke midair and two dragons roared and picked up the charging ape and teared it in two and disappearing into the forest passing the trees. He let out one roar and fell back and closed his eyes. Blood started to come from his shirt and the camera was now getting more static, the screen went to static for a second and a man with a torn red cape in front of the strange male "Don't worry kiddo I got you" He picked him up in his arms and another second of static came and now they were gone.

The recording showed low battery and finished the rest of the video, Emerald walks back to cinders side and the three of them look at Salem "Interesting" Salem said with a smile looking at the moon that was now coming out behind the mountains. Emerald walks closer to Salem "If the old man finds out about him, it will be hard to retrieve him in silence" Salem turned to her and stood inches away from her face striking fear into her heart. "I don't care how you bring him to me all that matters is you bring him to me alive" Emerald nodded following Mercury and Cinder as they both walked off leaving Salem alone.

Reaching out your hand as the sun was now in the windows view. Slowly leaning up after some time has passed trying to recover what memories that was left. Deep in thought a red figure tapped my leg as I looked I came back to my senses and looked at the figure as my vision was coming back. "Hello? Can i finally say that you are awake?"

A small girl with a innocent face smiling, she was slim and wore a red and black hoodie. Shaking my head as I looked at her with a confused face "Sorry I was trying to figure out where I am"

Looking at her again "Do you know where I am?"

She smiled and sat in a chair next to the bed "Yeah silly you're in Vale"

Vale that word was ringing in your head as you tried to figure out where it was. "Is vale a city?" placing your hand on your head trying to stop a headache

"You're kidding right? Vale is the continent we are on" Ruby replied

Trying to take in the situation you ask for a map, she agrees and places a map on top of your legs. After examining the map you accepted the fact you were no longer on earth. "I'm sorry my name it (Y/N)"you held out your hand to the little girl

"Ruby rose" she had a sense of joy in her heart as she smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're in good shape" She said reaching for a glass of water and handed it over to me.

"My uncle said your fighting earlier was a one of a kind, something truly remarkable if he's talking about you. Hey (Y/N) where are from?"

as i finished the glass of water and place it down i look at her with confusion "I'm from earth"

Ruby was in complete confusion, quickly changing the subject you look at the clock "Looks like my wounds are gonna need time to heal"

Footsteps were heard coming out from the door a tall girl with big bushy blond hair came walking in and looked at Ruby "Breakfast is ready"

Ruby nods and she looks over to me on the bed "Hi I'm Yang Xiao Long, and you?" She smiled with a bright flame in her soul, Nodding to her question

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N)" you said with a faint smile.

"Well mister (Y/n) I was wondering why haven't you activated your aura?"

confused by that question you look at Ruby and back to Yang "Just what exactly is this aura thing you are talking about!"

she was shocked and sat next to me in a hurry with stars in her eyes "Its a powerful thing that your soul created we all have our own little ability, My sister for an example she has her speed"

Ruby began to blush and look away. "So how do I activate this aura thing? Do I have to go through some training or something?"

you looked at her in confusion. "You can unlock it yourself, or have me or Ruby could unlock it for you."

covering your bandages with you hand you look at Ruby. "I think I'll have one of you two unlock it at this point I just need something to take this pain away"

Yang nodded "Ruby I'll unlock it for him, so go downstairs and tell dad he's awake"

I swear rose petals came from her jacket as she ran past the door. "Okay (y/n) I'm gonna unlock it this should make you feel better"

Yang had place one of her hands on my forehead and the other on my chest while she had said some words I didn't even hear. Than suddenly when we were done a light had emit from my chest glowing a bright white color. It was a sense of peace and power "Woah I feel powerful. Like something is controlling me"

"That's your semblance taking place in your body. Now try to use it think of anything that might help like faster healing or armor" Yang replied, I start to focus on a spot on a wall hoping it was regeneration. After a few minutes two older men came up and yang explained they were her father and uncle. After a few minutes of trying Taiyang and Qrow tried giving me tips on using aura but they failed failed and soon I started to lose my focus and get angry. One of them places their hands on one of my shoulders "Hey kiddo how about we get something to eat before we do anything else"

both Qrow and taiyang left the room only to me and ruby as yang had left the room along with her uncle. I looked at ruby and said "Man i wish I had a med kit from one of my games like borderlands."

at that point a yellow ball came out of my chest blinding me and yang as it faded we both regained our sight and saw a pink tube with a needle at the end of if picking it up yang stared in amusement "(Y/n) how did you do that?, Its like you made it appear from thin air?" looking around you tried to summon other items but it failed as the light would not longer come out like before.

After some time I had Yang stab me with the needle and it healed my wound back to normal like nothing happened. Looking at Qrow and Taiyang at the table you explained to them what had happened earlier in the bedroom. Taiyang looked at Qrow with a shocked expression "I think I should take him to beacon and have ozpin take him in until we can make sure we know what we have on our hands"

After Taiyang said this Qrow placed his hand to his chin and nodded. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Ruby's face was turned to sadness. Walking over to her she looked up to you "What's wrong ruby"

she wiped her sad face off and looked at me with jealousy in her eyes. "Its just you will be going to beacon before I do"

after a small hug you talk over her head "Awe don't worry ruby in pretty sure this beacon thing will accept you"

She tightens her grip around your waist "Yeah I'm sure I'll join you when I get there"

after our hug Qrow walked over to me and placed his right hand on one of my shoulders. "Hey kiddo if you want to go we need to head out now"

Understanding it was a urgent matter you nodded in agreement. Qrow starts to pack a bag as I ate lunch and talked with Ruby and Yang for a bit. After filling canister full of water Qrow gives me the backpack and walks out the door looking over his shoulders as he opened the door "I'll wait for you outside". Walking to the door both Ruby and Yang said their goodbyes You look over your shoulders and lift a peace symbol "I'll see you guys soon, Beacon awaits"

Opening the door, Qrow began to walk to a path in front of the house signaling you to follow, looking at the trees one last time nodding in acceptance for what was about the happen in this journey, in this new book of life that starts here.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks of traveling on a road we finally came to a town with big metal object a flying in and out. From what I have known they were airships. We stop at a station where people would be getting on and off of giant airships. Qrow turns to me and says

"Kid lets go Ozpin will want to talk to you"

During the whole trip I wasn't able to use my semblance because of one thing. I didn't know how to control it completely Qrow was able to train me in basic combat and even left me alone for a whole day to see if I can survive. We were walking towards a airship until a guard stopped us "I'm sorry sir the airships too full, you and your son will have to wait."

Qrow sighs and leans to his side looking inside the airship "How long will we have to wait" "The next airship arrives in five hours"

the guard not changing his tone "Can't you just squeeze us in?"

he looked at the airship. "I'm sorry sir you and your kid will have to wait we..."

As Qrow and the soldier started arguing I tuned out their conversation and sat down looking out into the open air "Man in times like these I really wish I could fly in a pelican" was what I thought.

As soon as he finished that thought a ball of light had emerged from my chest and flew out into the open going into the ground. It created a giant white circle with a golden outline and a white object started to come out. From the ground a UNSC pelican had been formed. Looking at the pelican confused and as I look around I see that all the guards nearby had their aim on the pelican. I'm unknowing what they're gonna do to the airship I ran in front of the cargo door and pre adds my hands. "WAIT THIS IS MY AIRSHIP!" Qrow and all the soldiers in the area looked at were looking at you with many expression. Than next thing I knew Qrow and a soldier had came up to me

"Do you have any proof that this is your ship" I look over at the pelican and I started to think to myself. Man I wish I had the marines here to help me. A bright light had came from the pelican. I look over at all the soldiers in the area taking aim as the pelican doors open. Than I heard a voice from inside. "We are putting our guns down. We just came here to pick up our civilians."

To my surprised the soldiers had taken their aim off the opening door. "Alright but first of all one of you must stay here"

"That will be of no problem our commander will stay we just need to transport two civilians" a marine replied

As the doors open they had the marines slowly look around for their allies. I could see that a man dressed in a uniform walked off with a soldier probably to see what they are doing here. I looked over at Qrow giving him a sign to follow me. We started to walk towards the airship as a marine saw us he had told the others that they had what they needed. As we were all in the airship after the door closed Qrow sat next to me. "So kid how do you know these people? They don't look like atlas"

"I know them from a game I use to play. Second of all what do you mean by are these guys atlas?" I questioned

"Atlas is one of the world's most powerful military on the planet. I was asking because gunships don't come out of anywhere asking for random people" I look down in my seat he was telling the truth, looking out the window I laughed lightly "Well at least I saved us five hours"

"Make that more" I look over to see Qrow talking with a UNSC marine

"Do you know how long until we get to beacon?"

"Our ETA is 25 minutes sir"

I look at Qrows face to see him surprised "Damn kid what every military you are apart of I only hope you are on our side. I never heard of an airship that can move so fast to beacon"

"Oh no I'm not apart of a military these guys are just here to help me I guess"

"Whatever kid I know you have to keep your ties hidden so I won't ask anymore"

"So Qrow why are you impressed don't the airships that you have fly this fast"

"I'm sorry kid but no. Most of the airships that leave from their usually take around a day or two to reach vale."

"Hey Qrow why do you have a sword wouldn't a gun be a bit better?"

"Kid you still have a long ways to go."

*I can hear our pilots talking with someone else to whom I can only assume a air tower asking who they were. I was filled with joy when I had heard the words you are free to enter. After our ship had landed me and Qrow walked out "So Qrow where is this beacon you wanted to bring me to?"

"Well kiddo if you want to go now we can if not we can grab something to eat before we get there"

"No I want to find out as much as I can so I think we should go to beacon"

"Okay kid let's go" After an hour of walking it was getting dark so people started going inside.

After we had got to the front gates after another airship had dropped us off Qrow looked at me "Hey kiddo I got to leave. Here take this to one of the teachers and say you want to talk to Ozpin. I told him you are coming"

I saw Qrow hand me a paper and walked away when I asked why he said he had a mission to complete. After a few minutes of walking around I found someone who seemed to be a teacher. All I saw was her with a clipboard walking around checking items off I couldn't see. So I decided to ask her where I could find this Ozpin "Hello?" "Hello Mr..."

"I'm sorry I'm (y/n) (l/n)"

"Well Mr (l/n) I'm Glynda goodwitch. What are you doing here you aren't a student here at beacon" Her eyes were examining my posture.

"Well Glynda whe..."

"That's Mrs Goodwitch! " she hissed making me take a few steps back

"I'm sorry anyways I'm told to talk to Ozpin I have a note for him" Glynda kept on asking me a few more questions after I gave her the note but all I could say was I didn't know what was on that letter.

She finally decided to take me to Ozpin. We came to an elevator it was really awkward going up the elevator with a future teacher hopefully. When we got to the top we came into a very open room with gears turning above me slowly.

Looks like a boss room that belongs in final fantasy was the only thing I could think off. I had walked up to a desk with a man sitting in a chair drinking from what I could assume coffee. He got up and looked at me than him and Glynda talked for a bit before he walked up to me and ask*

"So Mr (l/n) its nice to meet you. I hear you have a letter for me?" "Oh yes I do Qrow told me to give it to you "Pointing to Glynda . Ozpin carefully opened the letter and examined it. He carefully looks at me and asks "So Mr (l/n) you have a unique semblance is what he says" "Yes I was told it was a one of a kind" Ozpin started to whisper something to Glynda and she started to walk to the other end of the room. Than I saw ozpin look at me. "Mr (l/n) I don't mean anything personal but I want you to think of a form of protection against projectiles" "Wait why? Is it..."

I turned to see glynda with a purple spear spinning as it seem to charge up "Wait!" I lifted my hands up to stop her. To my surprise she had already fired the spear it was aiming towards me. It was gonna kill me. A light had come from my hands as I moved it out in front of my body*

"I wish I could use a shield" I noticed the spear didn't hit me but it was being deflected each time she brought it back around. I look at my waist to see a shield from borderlands. I knew the shield it was the turtle shield. The shield eventually broke and Ozpin lifted his hand up stopping Glynda. "Glynda that enough. I'm sorry for the timing I just wanted to see if the note was real or not. What a very impressive ability glynda usually brings down people's aura I three or four hits" "How many did I take?" patting the rest of your body to see if any wounds were afflicted. "Twenty-seven"

After my presentation Ozpin said he will accept me in beacon but for the sake of future teams i would be in my own because ozpin explained it would be very unfair to the others. He took me to my room he had said all the other items I would need would arrive tomorrow. "Thanks Ozpin" "Your welcome and I would highly recommend that you trained for our first day" I looked at Ozpin confused as he walked out* What does he mean by train? He means study right? Right?.

 **Yang p.o.v**

Stretching after a long trip to beacon me and my sister began to get off the airship. After having an incident that left my sister alone I was now walking the grounds of beacon. "I wonder if (y/n) made it?" I muttered to myself.

Going beyond the area we weren't suppose to go. It was gonna be my school in a day or two so might as well explore as much as I can. In front of me I can hear a faint noise coming from the courtyard ahead. Walking silently I looked around the edge and saw a marvelous sight. Holograms were surrounding (y/n) in a circle. Each figure had a blade as a hand and a barrel in the other hand. Their appearance was like a giant knight, three times the size of any known man.

As they begin to charge (Y/n) they slash the ground where he was. I was shocked when the dust finally settled he wasn't there. Gun shot a can be heard as he was firing from my left, out of fear he would see me I took cover behind the closes thing I could see. "Don't let him see me, don't let him see me," I kept on repeating in my head.

After he moved I changed my position to see if he was still training. He was firing powerful blast as one bullet took of one of the holograms arms clean off, he scream something and a bright glow had appeared over his head "FAST HANDS PRO!" he screamed firing faster than,my sister can.

After there was one hologram remaining my blood began to rise, I placed my hand over my heart and started to breath slowly " Calm down girl you've been through more than this"

I jumped as loud machine gun fire was heard, moved from my cover to get a better look. Upon looking at the training ground he was nowhere to be seen. I finally caught a glimpse of him walking off the trading ground as he was taking off his shirt. A small nose bleed trickled down my face. I wiped it away and nodded walking back to the rest of the students.


	3. Chapter 3

During Ozpin's excellent speech at the first gathering of this year's new huntsmen and huntresses I gaze around the room to see some faces that stick out to me.

First was Ruby and her sister, next was a boy who had blonde hair with an uncomfortable looking chest plate on the front.

The crowd inside the building obscured me from seeing his weapon along with everyone else's besides those who hand them on their backs, but he didn't seem to be that strong.

Next there was a woman who had white hair in a ponytail, the reason she stuck out to me was when she was first inside the room she caught Ruby and walked over to her I could not hear what she said but whatever it was she scared Ruby.

Last one that caught my attention was a girl who had a little black bow on her head. She had a blank stare almost like she's been to war, her weapon seemed to be a black sword on her back she was someone to be careful around.

After the speech was over Ozpin gestured over to me to meet him in a quiet part of the building "You know why I can't afford you to be on a team with anyone yeah?"

Almost like he knew the answer he patted me on the back and walked towards an exit with a calm and grateful smile.

In seconds he was gone outside the door, walking towards the door a hand grabbed you on the soldier still having to recover from Qrow's training I placed my hand on his wrist and used my other hands to grab his arm and turned using my back right leg to send him off his feet and flying in front of my.

He laid on the ground with his hands over his stomach, After realizing what happened I ran to his side "Are you ok?" the blonde boy looked at me with a weak smile trying

"Yeah..I don't think anythings broken" he said in a faint joking manner.

After getting him up on his feet I reached my hand out "Hi I'm (Y/N) what about you?" the boy was still holding one hand on his stomach and raised another to grab my hand.

"Jaune...Jaune arc" He replied

"Well Jaune sorry about that little incident i'm still trying to get over some previous training" Jaune was no recovering to the point where he could stand straight up.

"Man you gotta teach me some combat sometime I could really use it." nodding at his response no even thinking about that statement I began to walk out the door.

The first night of beacon was something unexpected a bunch of people if not all the student were put in one room and given sleeping bags.

Switching into some clothes a tall man with three others began to walk closer to me as I was changing into some clothes that were provided by the school.

Still noticing the figures were still waiting I changed in a pair of comfortable short pants and a vest like shirt on.

I began to walk to the group of students standing there thinking they wanted to use the mirror a I was using it for cover to change.

Walking closer to them they didn't budge so I let out a sigh and looked up at the tallest one who had a serious face on him. "What do you want" They all formed a wall to prevent me from escaping leaving me in a corner.

"We were wondering if you can go down to the vendors and buy us some stuff, the problem is we don't have any money to spend so you're gonna have to pay for us"

he started to form a smug face as the rest of the school in the room looked at us, mumbling started to spread among the students until one person's sentence caught my attention

"tall one's cardin winchester" the students were talking loud amongst themselves but also in a very quiet tone.

I looked behind them to see Yang was holding her sister back as she was furious, pasted that I looked around the room to see no one come to my aid except one boy.

Jaune stood behind them in pajamas that made me smile a bit. "HEY! You mess with my friend you mess with me!" he stood there with an angry expression.

The tallest one turned around to see Jaune and lowered his head to his height "If you don't want to end like a roadkill rabbit I recommend that you hop along".

Jaune started to blush and lose his anger as it turned to sadness. I looked in between the students and caught Jaunes sight "Don't worry jaune I can take them"

The tallest one started to laugh and turn to me

"We outnumber you in size, and number what can you do?" he said wiping tears of joy from his eye's.

I looked him dead in the eyes "My voice is all I need to beat you" The rest of his group started to laugh at my saying one of them points their finger at the tallest one

"DO you even know this man. He's goddamn Cardin Winchester" they all continued to laugh and Cardin wiped his eyes

"Ok if you say so, We'll give you one sentence to say what you need to say before we beat the crap out of you". The mumbling began to grow as all eyes feel on me I took one giant breath and screamed

"FUS RO DAH!" a loud sound like a cannon shook the room and during the process the unrelenting force sent Cardin flying into a wall opposite of the room and made a small crater in the wall.

The rest of his gang wasn't in range but they all stood with their hands over their heads

"I'm sorry man it was just another misunderstanding" Fear had torn apart their braveheart.

Walking pass them i looked over my shoulders and looked at Cardin on the ground. "Next time you better be more civil" I walked over to my bed to sleep for the night.

The night went on smoothly as no one knew what happen besides Cardin getting sent flying across the room by an unknown force.

No one from Cardin's gang had the guts to come back to another round.

After all the students got dressed Glynda came by and told us all we need to report to a certain area.

All the students got ready a little before ten and we all headed out, While on our journey we finally came to a stop around eleven Ozpin told us to stand on a square that was along the edge of a cliff overlooking a giant forest filled with autumn colored trees despite it being summer from my best guess.

We all stood on a square looking at a beautiful sight until Jaune right next to me caught my attention as Ozpin was going on about a lecture.

I lost him after he said we are to retrieve parts of chess. "So we are getting parachutes Right?" he said as people were now getting a launched over the cliff and into the forest.

"No, you will be using your own hands and feet" Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

'So now we are getting gonna fly to our death' I thought as I looked at everyone getting into stances.

I got ready as the student next to me got launched, a cold hand had grabbed me as the pressure plate under me sent me flying.

As I was falling I began to realize one thing i didn't think of I was falling!

The branches of the trees started to come into view and I knew I would be hitting branches any second.

I begin to think of what can slow me down as my entire body starts to get covered in a white light, I was screaming after each branch hit me i only got to see very little getting below the tree line.

I saw a tree right in front of me and screamed as i rammed into the trunk but was surprised when I felt very little pain go through my entire body.

My body was hard to move as I was covered in something.

I open my eyes to see a glass right in front of my face as i reached for the glass i noticed my hands were covered in a metal suit of armor.

I took off the helmet and looked to see it was the Chief's armor.

Excited for the discovernment i lost track of my objective and was reminded when I can clearly see jaune flying overhead screaming.

My vision was blurry as i never ran this long in my life, i passed a few trees until i heard wolves and people fighting.

I knew the creatures of this planet are dangerous even meeting one of them.

I took off the armor so i could move more silently in the forest.

I came to a bush which i looked through into a small open area.

Out of the corner of my eyes I barely see Ruby Being carried off by another woman.

I ran into the open area to try and catch up to them until i saw a paw coming from my left striking my left side of my head.

The creature that hit me was one Qrow helped my identify it was a beowolf.

It knocked me back into a tree that was on fire.

I looked up at him slightly wounded from his attack, I look up to see the tree was on fire and it was spreading around me and the beowolf he called for friends and they came now i was surrounded by darkness and fire. "Shit i need to put out the fire" A wolf tried to attack me from up front by i rolled out of the way and summoned a ball of light in my hand.

Another one came from behind me and with my strength I barely jumped over it scraping my back against its head.

I threw the ball in the air and it sent a powerful blizzard freezing all the wolves and trees around me, I looked behind me to see a paw frozen in ice was about to hit me with its claws out.

I fell on my butt and caught my breath from behind me I saw Ruby and another girl, the same girl with white hair come.

After a tiny talk i learned that her name was Weiss and we were about to ask how to get to our main spot until a loud howl came from the woods.

Loud and large bears came from the woods another creature Qrow helped me with ursas.

The creature was at least twice the size of an earth bear.

Weiss lt looked at Ruby and nodded when one of the ursas charged Ruby and Weiss performed teamwork almost like they were one.

I got up and ran over to help them until another attack came from behind and knocked me forward, When I got up holding my gut like i was about to puke I saw a blanket of black ursas shade the forest.

Slowly recovering from the attack "RUBY! WEISS!" i screamed as i coughed up some blood and it started to drip from my back as well.

Time seemed to slow down as both of the girls turned with both of them getting hit at the same time.

They both were knocked into a tree, I could tell that they were out cold.

Slowly moving myself over to the location of the two i stood in front of my best friend and an army of Ursas.

Looking at both of them the ursas would maul you before you got anymore than ten feet, rage began to fill your both a white ball forms in your hand and when you were finished you realized that your whole body was transformed with a long beard, muscles all over my body, and a ball of moving static electricity was in your hand.

All the power began to go into your hand as you charged it up.

Dark clouds began to form overhead and lighting was furious along with rain almost like it was gonna kill everything.

After it was charged the Ursas begin to charge me, I threw my ball of lighting in the air and before one of them could get close lightning struck the Ursas picking them off one by one as they kept on charging.

Killing blow after killing blow the ursas started to retreat.

I heard a very faint voice as I turned around and picked up Ruby and Weiss "(y/n) thanks for saving us, what kind of power was that" Ruby said recovering from the deadly attack. I let out a giant sight as i carried them to a safe spot in the forest "Ruby there's a lot i need to tell you"


End file.
